<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one click away by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004612">one click away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtLA, Hookups, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stranger Sex, Wordcount: Over 1.000, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020: Day 14: Stranger sex</p><p>Zuko had been extremely nervous when he had downloaded the app.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one click away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko had been extremely nervous when he had downloaded the app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had thought about it for a long time, and really wanted it, but still, being nervous was a normal part of it all. Especially since he was looking for someone to meet quickly and a bit discreet, still not being fully out to his family. He wanted some emotional connection and to feel good together with someone. And hopefully, get a relationship out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And since he had spent so long actually trying to find a boyfriend, but never managed to find a single gay person, he knew this app was the best way to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After just having the app for five minutes, he had already gotten sixteen messages from people, and he had quickly blocked all of them since they either were out of his age range, had no profile picture, or sent him unwanted nudes as the first thing they did. But after on and off checking the app for a few days, he got a message he wouldn’t turn down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was cute, smiling in his profile picture. He was the same age as him, and his profile name was “S”. He had introduced himself with some extremely bad knock knock jokes that had made him laugh out loud, and after that they kept sending each other a few messages, getting to know the very basics of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first guy Zuko genuinely thought would work. He was kind, not pushy, and just seemed like his type. So, when “S” sent a message, asking if Zuko wanted to come over to his apartment, he had immediately typed yes and they set up a time, an hour from now, plenty of time to get ready, since “S” seemed to only live half a kilometer away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even though he really wanted to do it, Zuko was nervous beyond belief, and when he stood outside of the apartment complex and typed that he was there, his mind was going haywire, processing what he was about to do, in a mix of extreme excitement and a little fear. But as he saw him open the door, they greeted each other, and they began to walk up the stairs in silence, until “S” started the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name’s Sokka, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, but you should know, this is the first time I do this, I mean a hookup. I hope that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I haven’t had a hookup in over a year, but just tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, and soon they reached Sokka’s apartment door. He saw how he unlocked, and inside they went. It was a pretty cozy place, and Zuko hung up his coat and took off his shoes before going inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent several minutes just talking, Zuko being as nervous as ever, but when Sokka places the first kiss against his lips, all his worries melted away, it felt so right. Everything after that felt so easy, like heaven when he let his tongue dance inside of Sokka’s mouth, while all of his senses were on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a moan as he felt Sokka begin to run his hands all over his body, before taking a hold of Zuko’s shirt. They pulled apart, and Sokka quickly helped him out of his shirt before he threw it aside. And after that, he took his own off too, and Zuko couldn’t help but stare, Sokka was absolutely gorgeous. He felt how he was growing between his legs, a sudden ache to go so much further, right now. Sokka took a hold of his pants and pulled them down, and Zuko loved the feeling of his cock being free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he heard Sokka ask as he helped him out of the pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go fast or slow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered without having to think, the desires were already too much for him to handle, and he wanted all of it now, no more waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get a condom and some lube in my drawer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laid down on the bed, waiting patiently for everything to proceed. He saw how Sokka got out of his pants before reaching for his drawer. He saw how Sokka took the condom and wrapped it over his hard cock, and he felt a bit nervous knowing that it would soon be inside of him. Then he grabbed the lube, getting ready to prep him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka walked up towards Zuko, and saw how he put some lube on his fingers, and before Zuko could think about it, Sokka’s fingers were circling his entrance, before he slowly slid inside, just one finger at first, slowly thrusting in and out to open up Zuko. He let out a moan, loving it. Before he knew it, Sokka slid in a second finger, speeding up his pace, before moving his fingers apart to stretch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It continued for a good while, everything becoming a blur to Zuko as he turned in pleasure, grasping the bed sheets tightly. But that was just the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka withdrew his fingers, and Zuko began feeling a sense of emptiness, wanting them back inside, but when he saw Sokka lube up his dick, he let out a gulp, and a whimper as he felt it press against him, and then slowly sliding in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a curse, loving every second of it until he was filled to the brink, all of Sokka’s dick inside of him. He was still for a few moments, letting Zuko adjust, and then slowly pulled out just to slide back inside, thrusting slowly and gently as a start. It was an incredible hotness between Zuko’s legs, and he could barely take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka kept thrusting and as Zuko became more familiar with his rhythm, he sped up, making sure to tell him how good he felt with each thrust. Zuko loved it, and felt how everything quickly built up inside of him, the weight of Sokka’s body above him being the best. He didn’t know for how long this went on, five minutes or five lifetimes, it all was an amazing blur of eternity where all of his senses were high and heavy, like he had found his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But everything came to an end, and after they reached climax together, Sokka pulled out and threw the condom in the trash, and then kissed Zuko shyly on the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent several hours cuddling in Sokka’s bed, talking about everything from their favorite movies to what they did in their free time, doing their best to get to know each other. Zuko grew fonder and fonder by the minute, and when the sun began to set in the early morning, the two men parted ways with each other’s numbers saved in their phones, and a promise to go grab a coffee together next Saturday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>